The Mortal Alphabet
by Sakura Bontecou Kobayashi
Summary: So the title sounds pretty dorky, but that is intentional. 'Tis a collection of drabbles through the 26-lettered alphabet. One chapter for each day. Various pairings! Though probably mostly crack. OFFICIALLY COMPLETE!
1. Abstinence

_Hihi, peoples! Welcome to the ultimate addition of the Mortal Alphabet, written and directed by none the other, Sakura BlahBlahBlah! (I really need to shorten my name) This is my first time writing about The Mortal Instruments, and, I swear to the seven billion people on planet earth, I adore the series. And The Infernal Devices, of course. Gosh, Cass is simply a brilliant genius. _

_And I swear this idea just popped into my head . . . I'm sure there are hundreds of FF writers out there who wrote in this format, but I promise that I did _not_ copy them. I also don't own TMI, which is an utter tragedy._

* * *

><p><strong>Abstinence<strong>

"That's bloody rubish."

Clary coolly raised her eyebrows. "'Bloody'. Since when do people use that word anymore?"

A brisk, irritated breath blew out trough Jace's teeth, and the look he was sending her was a mix between _'I don't believe you, foolish girl,'_ and _'if what you're saying is true, I will hack that person into three thousand pieces; I will count.'_

"You're lying. You've never done it before."

"I tried it once, alright?" Clary sighed, a blush slowly creeping up her face. "And I'm not proud of it. It was dreadful."

"With who?"

"This kid from my high school."

A muscle on Jace's jaw practically jumped at her words, and he felt his fingers twitch at his sides. "With a _mundane_?"

Clary slowly lowered her eyebrows into a slight glower. "Hey. Don't call them as if they are trash."

"They _are_ trash."

"Jace."

"Why the fresh hell would you sleep with someone when you're only _this age_?"

". . ."

". . ."

"Jace, how could you confuse the words 'I had smoked once' with 'I had sex once'?"

". . ."

". . ."

"Whut?"

* * *

><p><em>Hmm. -creepy smile- Thoughts, anyone?<em>

_OH! And here's a teaser for all you Clockwork Prince fans out there, if you're here. It was on Cassie Clare's blog, just in case any of you were wondering._

* * *

><p><strong>He reached up and unlocked Tessa's hands from around his neck. He drew her gloves off, and they joined her mask and the hairpins on the stone floor of the balcony. He pulled off his own mask next and cast it aside, running his hands through his sweat-dampened hair, pushing it back from his forehead. The lower edge of the mask had left marks across his high cheekbones, like light scars, but when she reached to touch them, he gently caught at her hands and pressed them down.<strong>**  
><strong>

**"No," he said. "Let me touch you first."**

* * *

><p><em>O.o<em>

_I literally ha__d a heart attack when I first read that. My heart thumped in my ears. Oh wow._

_Stop teasing us, Cassie!_

_So hopefully I can update the next chap soon, and add another teaser. If I don't go crazy by then, if you know what I mean._

_(These are all drabbles, by the way, so they will be short.) Thanks all!_


	2. Boredom

_I really just couldn't wait to update the next chapter, so here it is._

_Oh, and I don't own TMI._

* * *

><p><strong>Boredom<strong>

"Simon?"

"What?"

"The band wants a new name. Do you think it should be 'The Vampire Thrills'?"

" . . . No?"

"You don't sound certain."

"No."

"Okay."

"Mm."

"Simon?"

"What, Eric?"

"Who do you think is hotter? Isabelle or Maia or Clary?"

"I'm not going to answer to that."

"Why?"

"Because you'll tell them, and they will try to hack my head off."

"Oh alright. Simon."

Simon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What now?"

"Your vampire mojo totally made the band more popular. Thanks, bro!"

". . . No problem."

"Oh, and Simon!"

". . . _What_."

"I think my mom is having the hots for you. Just touch your pants the next time we perform, is that alright?"

". . . _No_. Just . . . No."

* * *

><p><em>Ohh, I love you Simon! The best vampire on earth. Usually I don't like vampires (<em>Twilight _made sure of that, NO OFFENSE to Twilight fans out there), but he's a total exception. He's as human as a human can be._

_Anyway, quick teaser from the City of Lost Souls! More like a quote._

* * *

><p><strong>He reached her and held his hands out; she took them, and let him pull her to her feet. His pale gold eyes searched her face. "I want you with me," he said. "But I want it to be your choice. Once we go, there's no coming back."<strong>

* * *

><p><em>So I don't actually know what <em>that_ was all about, but I'm guessing they're doing something dangerous. Guessing. Just guessing._


	3. Cachinnation

_And here's another record from me! I swear I've _never_ updated this quick before. I'm so proud of myself._

_So enjoy! And I do not own TMI._

* * *

><p><strong>Cachinnation<strong>

For a moment, Clary was greatly worried, but when she turned to look at her best friend he was grinning goofily into his comic book, looking completely natural and normal. Clary raised her eyebrows. "Are you alright, Simon?"

He turned and blinked his dark brown eyes at her, looking confused. "Yeah. Why?"

Clary then shook her head, and shrugged casually. "Nevermind. It's nothing."

Not even a minute later, the same sound erupted from his direction again. Clary was wary as she slowly turned to Simon once more, but he was still very much engrossed with his pictures and words, seemingly unaware of her narrowing green gaze. Finally, he turned to rest his attention on her and started at the intensity in her eyes. "What?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That . . . weird sound you just made."

"I didn't make any weird sounds."

"Oh, yes you did. I swear: You did."

"And I swear: I didn't." Simon sat up from the couch and threw his comic book face-down on the pillows. "What is with you?"

It confused her to no end, Clary noticed, as she blinked at her friend in both shock and disbelief. She didn't hear anything wrong; he totally made a weird sound!

"I . . . I don't know," she concluded softly, furrowing her copper brows in bemusement. "I just don't . . . I don't. Yeah. Sorry."

Simon swept a hand to his forehead and scratched, feeling slightly worried. Clary had returned her gaze to her sketchbook, but it was clear her attention wasn't fully on it. The vampire sighed, fell back against his pillows, and started reading his comic again. The art and stupidity of the plot amused him, and he let out a loud snort.

Isabelle, for some reason, passed by and stared down at the two, and both in return looked up. However, the dark-haired girl's attention was quite glued onto Simon, and one eyebrow was raised high.

"That was a ridiculous excuse for a laugh."

Clary shot up as if a lightbulb when off in her head. "A laugh! So _that's_ what it was?"

* * *

><p><em>I swear to God, I <em>love _this word. It's pronounced kak-ah-NA-shen, and means: a loud, hard, convulsive laugh; a guffaw. You wouldn't have really told from the word, could you? I couldn't really make this situation humorous . . . I tried, but I think I failed. What do you think?_

_And I bet MANY of you have already read this Clockwork Prince teaser thing . . . I feel bad if you hadn't. So here's one sentence from the official prologue of the book (insert MAJOR fangirl squeal here) that you can find on the offical website. Yay!_

* * *

><p><strong>The ghost screeched with laughter. "Love potions? For Will Herondale? T'aint my way to turn down payment, but any man who looks like you has got no need of love potions, and that's a fact."<strong>

* * *

><p><em>:) Please read the whole thing when you have the time.<em>

_TMI and TID series For The Win! They rule! Who agrees with me here?_


	4. Dicephalous

_Yes, I is back! Another one-day update. Woohoo. Except it's a very late one day._

_I still do not own this series, or any series, for that matter. Though I hope I will some day. :)_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dicephalous<strong>**

Isabelle stared.

And when she stared, she _really_ stared, as the figure in front of her sighed and switched between his legs, noticeably uncomfortable. The black-eyed girl's eyebrows raised high, and she set her lips to a grim line, slightly frightened if she said something wrong, she would end up in the same situation as the boy standing in front of her was in. Also, her mouth was pursed just in case she would burst out laughing. _That_ would be humiliaitng.

"Will you quit staring at me?" came an irritated voice. Isabelle shrugged.

"Kinda hard not to."

"I hate Magnus so much."

"Oh, quit cussing like a baby. And you know you don't."

"I also hate you _Shadowhunters_. It was _your_ faults, _again_, that I'm in _another _ridiculous situation."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows once more. "_You_ were the one who wanted to come with us to his party."

Simon looked appalled. "_I was not_."

"But at least you are entertaining to look at. I mean, the rat version of you was cute, but you were a pesk. Pesk's aren't necessarily the most attractive creatures in the world, you know?"

"_Izzy._ Call Magnus, _right now_, and _get me out of this thing_!"

"But you're not _in_ a thing. You're _the _thing."

"Clary! Fray! Effin' Jace Wayland! _Someone else_ other than this wench!"

Isabelle thrust a fist to her hip. "Did you just call me a wench?"

"What, Simon? Please don't be in your pussy, crappy mode again when you're ang- Oh. _Oh God._ Izzy!" Now it was Clary's turn to look appalled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Isabelle shrugged. "He got himself in this situation."

"Shut up!" Simon snapped.

"Oh, holy mother screw with a bucket." Jace rolled his eyes, suddenly appearing from behind Clary. "Now I have to engage in an insult contest with _two_ vampire heads? Even with the two faces he's still not in the attractive level that I'm in."

Both Simon's faces were now bright red from rage, and one of the heads was practically blowing steam from his ears. "All of you, just SHUT UP AND GET ME THE STUPID WARLOCK!"

* * *

><p><em>I love picking on Simon. He's just so darn cute. In case any of you were confused, dicephalous means 'having two heads'. I'm not sure if that's necessarily in a literal sense, but what the heck, everything is fictional here. Was this one as funny as the previous ones? I think my humor knowledge has plummeled a bit. <em>

_So, here's another teaser! I'm kinda running out of new, _tremble-worthy_ ones from the blog . . . But I'll still try._

* * *

><p><strong>"You have a dark heart in you, Valentine's daughter," he said. "You just won't admit it. And if you want Jace, you had better accept it. Because he belongs to me now."<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-insert creepy smile- Unless you've read the City of Fallen Angels, you probably will have <em>no_ idea what that was about. This was from City of Lost Souls, by the way. Oh dear god, why can't I have it all now? Now? Please someone save me from this utter agony! This dark pit of black hell! Oh gosh. Oh God!_

_Okay, I'm going to stop now._

_Say hi to my mom for me. (that was just a moment of Sakura randomness. eh heh.)_

_Oh, and I almost forgot. Some (awesome) reviewer asked me if the Infernal Devices were any good. You know, it was just a simple, innocent question, but-_

_OH, TO THE **HELL** IS IT GOOD! NO, IT'S NOT JUST **GOOD**, IT IS **GREAT**! YOU WILL **HAVE** TO READ IT, AND WE **WILL** COME TOGETHER TO FORM THE GREATEST TMI AND TID ARMY THAT WILL SOMEDAY (BELIEVE IT) CONQUER THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! I love Harry Potter, I honestly do, BUT SCREW THAT! TMI AND TID WILL, ONE DAY, LEAD US OBSESSED PEOPLE TO WORLD DOMINATION! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

_I'm sorry. Forgive my insanity._


	5. Ennui

_Okay, so, this story has officially turned into my own test on keeping up this continous update of chapters every single day. I've never done it before, and 26 days of continous updates? That's nearly a month! So for some people, it would seem slightly impossible . . . I'd like to prove that it's not. Of course, I'm sure there are still people out there who update every day. Kudos to you! You people are my role models! -rubs hands together- Time for me to become one, too._

_Basically, writing fanfiction has become my healthy salad. I don't eat salad every day, and now that I'll try to, I will then later award myself with a big POT of ice-cream. Ha._

_So, for the people who took their time reading this author's note, can you please wish me good luck? I'll need that. (I don't really mean a review, because I'm not crazed about that anymore, but some kind of support. :)) PUSH ME HARD, please! I will need some encouragement._

_ANYWAY, on with the drabble. I still Do. Not. Own. The. Mortal. Instruments. Series. Bleh._

* * *

><p><strong>Ennui<strong>

No, no, that won't do. The guy is thirty feet up, for crying out loud, _in the air_. And even if he's upside down, that's not torture; it's absolutely, and undeniably defined as fun.

And who cares if he's screaming and cursing a string of incoherent words at the top of his lungs? He's just pretending he's horrified and about to faint, rather than showing his true emotion: That he's _ecstatic_.

So you giddily, albeit irritatingly, decided to come up of another idea to torture this bastard. Hmm, what will do?

Oh, yes: _Fire_.

That is one of the most brilliant elements ever to be discovered on Earth.

You quickly untie the rope that held him up, and ignore the sound of an ear-splitting yell descending from above, along with the rest of his tattered body that you so kindly enflicted upon with numerous amount of red, blue, and purple bruises. See? Now he looks much more attractive and colorful. As he falls into the water, you casually wheel the rope in and start a fire with a lighter at the same moment. The flames touch a paper, and the paper touches a stack of twigs, and the rest of the woodstack lights up weakly before you decide to fetch a bottle of gasoline, and pour over the -then roaring- fire.

With your -highly developed- strength, you haul the bastard up from the water, and he gurgles and spits out numerous amounts of fish from his mouth. Oh, do you feel pity.

On the fish, of course.

You proceed to drag him to a wooden pole over the fire, and throw the ropes over it, pulling him up, and tying him over the flames by the waist. He isn't nearly close enough to the fire as you hope he would be, but you shrug and hum happily, thinking of happy thoughts, and thus succeeding in blocking out his horrified and whiny protests before you step back to admire your work. Oh, is he screaming. Is that tears in the corners of his eyes? The fire isn't even close to touching him, so why is he like this?

Oh, he thinks your going to cut open the rope and have you drop him and burn? You laugh. No, you are not yet _that_ cruel.

And you continue to watch, as the red reflections from the flames bounce across his features in glorifying shadows. The soggy water from his clothes are dripping into the fire, and it sizzles unhappily, obviously annoyed by the fact of its enemy element touching it. After a few minutes of watching, you get bored again, unimpressed, and you tap your finger against your chin thoughtfully, wondering what else you could do to increase the misery of this _creature_. Then you snap your fingers.

Sharp knives against your feet! Not only does it tickle at first, adding some humor and discomfort in the process, it also can scare you senseless when your practically walking through a sea of those dangerous blades! That could traumatize a person forever!

It's perfect!

So, somehow, you manage to gather a car-full of kitchen knives and carefully stand them on their hilts, then stack in sticks between them so they can keep their balance. Your happiness today also brings you good luck, so you successfully finish all of the work in one try. You cheer in the end, thrusting your fist up in the air, all the while managing to not hear his agonizing screams in the background as he thrashes in his slightly-immobilized state. When you're done celebrating, you turn to look at him in curiosity.

Poor thing. Think's the tortured puppy-face is going to work on you? He should definitely think again.

"Sebastian," you say cheerfully, ignoring the fact that you really should call him 'Jonathan'. But that would just seem inappropriate. "Are you having fun?"

His response is a muffled protest, and he shakes his head.

"No? That's strange. I thought the thirty-feet-up thing would make you feel like you're flying. That would be amazing. And just a few moments ago you dropped in the water, so I brought you over the fire to get yourself warm. Aren't I the kindest person you've met?"

For a moment, he looks angry, and the grunts and screams he emits from behind the fabric over his mouth was a loud definition of: The Hell you think it's fun! I ****ing curse you, you *******!

You smile at that. So he think's he's the big guy.

"Puh-lease, save the pussy talk," You say, smiling as you raise a palm. "Now, I assure you you'll have plenty of fun in this Sea of Frozen Daggers that I, so brilliantly, created for you!"

Sebastian's face blows red, and he shakes his head again.

"You'll have fun. I'm sure you will."

**xxx**

"Well this got boring quick."

"MMFFFGHPPFFPH!"

* * *

><p><em>Ah ha ha ha ha. I felt like I've just written a horror drabble. It was fun to write, though. Really fun. I hate Sebastian to the core. Don't you?<em>

_So, 'You' could've been anyone you wanted. Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Clary, Simon, Magnus, Your mom, or a creature from a figment of your imagination. This was a sort of participant shot . . . You get a choice. But I apologize to the people who do like Sebastian; I didn't really mean to offend anyone with my own, personal, opinions._

_SO! Here is one teaser again from Clockwork Prince! (I'm seriously running out of teasers for now . . . Forgive me if I skip it for the next few chapters?) I know this story is about The Mortal Instruments, but there really aren't THAT many teasers available for City of Lost souls, because it's coming out next May. Gah, I really can't wait no longer!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Say something in Mandarin," said Tessa, with a smile.<strong>

**Jem said something that sounded like a lot of breathy vowels and ****consonants run together, his voice rising and falling melodically: "Ni ****hen piao liang."**

**"What did you say?" Tessa was curious.**

**"I said your hair is coming undone — here," he said, and reached out ****and tucked an escaping curl back behind her ear. Tessa felt the blood ****spill hot up into her face, and was glad for the dimness of the ****carriage. "You have to be careful with it," he said, taking his hand ****back, slowly, his fingers lingering against her cheek.**

* * *

><p><em>:) This was pretty funny, for me, because what he said really is Mandarin, but what he said LATER was not the translation of the sentence previous. I can tell you next chapter, because I'll have nothing to write about as a bonus, IF most of you want to know what it means. I'm sure there are still people who don't want to spoil the fun . . . I think. I'm Chinese, by the way, so I know the real meaning. Ha ha.<em>

_And I'm so glad some of you wanted to join my army to help TMI and TID take over the world. You people are amazing!_

_Ming Tian Jian! (See you tomorrow! :D)_


	6. Funambulism

_Disclaimer: -glare- I don't own The Mortal Instruments._

* * *

><p><strong>Funambulism<strong>

The look on his face was already beyond the most mysterious image she'd seen, and while she tried to concentrate on the task at hand, she couldn't help but nibble her lip at the gaze he was sending her. It didn't seem innocent at all. Then she backtracked, searching in the back of her head for something that made more sense . . . He was Jace. When was he ever innocent?

"Jace," she called to him, letting out a sharp breath when she wobbled on her step. "Jace, is this really training?"

"Why don't you think it is?" he yelled back, a suspicious smirk touching the corner of his mouth.

Clary frowned, and flailed her arms in panic when she leaned too far to the side. Her legs were already turning into something not unlike rubber, or mush, and she quickly crouched down slightly and bent forward. "I hate it when you answer my question with a question."

"No, you don't," Jace said, "you find it endearing." Abruptly, he crossed his arms and laid a fist to his chin. "Wait, haven't we been in this conversation before?"

"Jace, please, this is not training," Clary sighed out, exasperated. "You're just making fun of me. Can I come down?"

"What makes you think this isn't training?" Jace inquired again, another infuriating smirk on his lips. "Clary, balance can be everything."

"But-"

"Oh, dear Lord Raziel, Jace, what do you think you're doing?" Alec and Isabelle walked in, with Izzy looking like she had just saw Jace on his head on a tricycle. Alec looked rather annoyed. "I will tell Mother; this is _not_ the way you should train someone."

"Clary's not complaining."

The red-head looked betrayed. "Jace!"

"Well, I must say this was quite the joke," Isabelle said, a silly grin on her face as her eyes twinkled up at Clary. "You can get off the rope now, Clary, I'll kick Jace's ass with you."

* * *

><p><em>Ah, Izzy. I'm sure Clary would appreciate that. That is why you shouldn't let the infamous Jace Herondale be your trainer. See, this is another thing he does with her besides making out.<em>

_Anyway, like I said last chapter, I will translate what Jem said to Tessa in the teaser of Clockwork Prince._

* * *

><p><strong>Contrary to popular belief, "Ni hen piao liang" is not the 100% right translation for "You are very beautiful". "Piao Liang" actually means, "pretty". "Mei li" is, "beautiful". So Jem's compliment to her was, "You are very pretty". That's still very sweet of him.<strong>

**Aw, shucks, Jem. You really know how to make a lady blush.**

* * *

><p><em>Now that we got that cleared out, I'm feeling so much better. I actually googled up what that sentence meant, and many people said "piao liang" is "beautiful". It is; pretty is quite beautiful. I'm just throwin' that out there and teaching you guys some Chinese. I DIDN'T WRITE THIS TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE I'M THE BEST, OR SHOWING OFF. I thought you guys might like to learn some new things, right? Yay for learning stuff!<em>

_And someone asked me last chapter whose team I'm on from the Infernal Devices. So . . . Is it possible for me to say that I'm on both? I mean, I've always liked the cool, blunt, witty, quick-mouthed (is that a word?) kind of guy, but Jem is truly the perfect man . . . IF he wasn't addicted to, erm, drugs. Yet, so? Everyone has flaws. I truly love both Jem and Will equally. Although Jem currently belongs to my friend, Niry Kacille, who is also my "daughter", and Maggie, my "mom" . . . How wrong is that?_

_Okay! So I've actually got a couple really short teasers for the next few chapters. But I was also just wondering: Do some of you not like teasers? I'm just putting some on here because I thought you guys might like it . . . Doesn't it make you want to read the series even more?_


	7. Gumption

_Oh wow, last chapter was a shock. I literally had only one comment on it . . . Was it bad? I'm worried if it was._

_But I'm not writing this story only because of reviews, so here's the next chap!_

_And I still don't own The Mortal Instruments. -sigh- I really hope I don't have to write that for all 26 chapters . . . But I still feel bad if I don't. Eh._

* * *

><p><strong>Gumption<strong>

The two were casually chatting as they walked into a small café somewhere in the middle of Texas, surprisingly owned by a Goblin, and ordered their strange-colored coffee before finding a seat in a corner of the room. Magnus leaned his head back in contentment and grinned at Alec with a lazy glint in his eyes. Two Gargoyles were on the other side of the room, snogging each other's faces off, and Alec looked slightly uncomfortable at the curious gazes from the other customers."So, where do you want to go next?"

Alec calmly shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "Nowhere in particular. As long as it's not a place where you've been _banned_-"

"Oh, love, you know I'm not _that_ disliked."

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded vaguely like, "Lunatic Liar."

"Though I wished you hadn't chosen this particular place in the U.S." Magnus commented softly, looking around. Alec raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

His companion shrugged. "It's not a particularly friendly place. Lots of bugglars roam around here."

"I thought you lived here_ once upon a time_," Alec said sarcastically, a skeptical look in his eyes. "Is that why you moved?"

"Possibly."

"Don't give me those one-worded answers."

Magnus smiled his cat-like grin. "But you know you like it."

"No, I don't."

"Suit yourself," he exhaled, and stood up from his seat. Alec raised his eyebrows again. "Let's go before some one really steals our things."

"And what if someone already did?"

"I'll use aggression."

True to his words, an item of theirs was stolen when the two got out of the room. Magnus was simply staring at the empty space that was supposed to be their car, and Alec started to worry that he would start something reckless. However, the Warlock just smiled, and turned back into the café with his fingers sparking blue lights. He promptly walked through the door and lit the curtains of a few windows on fire, and the whole room turned to him in shock.

"Okay, here's the deal: My friend and I will order one more cup of coffee, and if our car hasn't been returned by then, I am going to have to do what I did here 97 years ago, and I did not like what I had to do 97 years ago." Magnus had a wicked grin on his face, and a few locals in their seats shifted uncomfortably. He turned back to Alec, who looked not unlike horrified, and ushered him in so they could order their beverage. The curtains, which were clearly ruined, finally sizzled down with a hiss and a cloud of smoke took its place.

Not even five minutes later, Magnus and Alec discovered their vehicle was returned safely, and the Shadowhunter promptly looked suspiciously at his boyfriend, who had a smug smirk plastered on his face. On the road, Alec slowly turned to him, and spoke quizzically, "What did you have to do 97 years ago?"

The smug look was simply wiped out from Magnus' face, and he looked at the road darkly. "I had to _walk_ home."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I admit, this drabble wasn't completely original. I heard it as a joke that my friend told me a long time ago. But I actually did change many things, so don't hate me too much?<em>

_Anyway, here is one sentence I found on the internet that is, apparently, from the City of Lost Souls:_

* * *

><p><strong>"You stole a boat," she snapped. "What am I doing with you, you boat-stealing lunatic?"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-insert maniac laugh- Doesn't this have Jace written all over it?<em>

_So, I know that was really short. It's better than nothing though, I think._


	8. Hubris

_D'aww, you guys are all so sweet! I was smiling all the way through when I was scrolling through the reviews and comments. See? That's total encouragement. I love ya peoples. :3_

_Anyway, here is de next chapter! I hope you guys'll enjoy it. And I still don't own the Mortal Instruments._

* * *

><p><strong>Hubris<strong>

"Your _intimidating_ glare does not effect me, sweetheart," Jace drawled out casually, and flicked a strand of hair out of his eyes. When he turned to look at Clary, whom was practically transforming into an inflating red balloon, he smirked. "You know I always think you are lovely, Fray, but that rubber ball your trying to mimic does not particularly add points to your attractiveness."

"Jace," Clary said, as calmly as she could, her green eyes flaring, "Why _the hell_ would you tell Simon Izzy has photos of him in her bedroom? Do you know how mean that is?"

Jace shrugged. "He believed me, didn't he?"

"You arrogant bastard."

An irritating smirk drew up the corner of his lips again, and he stretched his arms back. "Correction: Arrogant _sexy_ bastard."

"Oh, Hell!" Clary threw her head back in exasperation, before returning her gaze back on her boyfriend again. "I swear, Jace Herondale, one day, karma _will_ come back to find you, and I won't be there to save you from your most-likely unfortunate fate."

Jace frowned, "That hurts my pride, Clary. Whatever happened to the 'I'll never leave you' speech?"

Clary blushed. "That's completely off the point."

"Why would I ever be punished for my hotness?"

"_No_. You will be punished for your _arrogance_."

"That's what makes me so hot."

"God, Jace!"

"Hmm?" Jace grinned again, his eyes teasing and ragingly amused. "You called for me? And our Lord?"

"You just shut up already."

A meow from below caught both of the Shadowhunters' attention, and Jace picked Church up in his arms whilst the cat purred happily. However, Clary frowned.

"Church, Jace stole your can of fish."

With that, the happiness was gone, and the feline simply emmited an outraged sound before scratching Jace in the face, and then jumped off from his lap with his tail perked up. As Jace sputtered full sentences of incoherent swear words, Clary smiled slyly.

"See? Karma. I screw you."

* * *

><p><em>Okay . . . Yeah . . . Not my funniest chapter, I admit. But hey, it's a drabble, right?<em>

_So, here! Teaser teaser teaser! Once again, this is from Clockwork Prince. I hope that's alright._

* * *

><p><strong>Will: "Tess," he said, and she thought, once again, how no one but him ever called her that. "That is all I think about."<strong>

**Tessa: "Jem!" she cried again, and when he did not look up, she strode across the room, and wrenched the bow out of his hand. "Jem, stop!"**

**Unattributed: "I would die for you, you know that."**

* * *

><p><em>O.o<em>

_Aw shucks. I dunno! Who in the world said that? D'aww, Tessa, why are you always the lucky one? Eheh? Tch, Cassie Clare, you know we love you, but you're literally torturing us here! Torture, THIS IS PLAIN TORTURE! I OBJECT!_


	9. Ichthyophagous

_Oh my gosh, I am soo embrassed! Many of you pointed out an incorrect use of vocabulary last chapter; I wrote 'canine' instead of 'feline'. Gosh, I feel ashamed of myself. That shouldn't have been a mistake at all._

_But thank you all for correcting me, anyway! That's the one thing that made me happy._

_Anyway, I shall continue on my next chapter. Nine down, seventeen more to go! That's one third of the way through, so yippy for me. And I don't own The Mortal Instruments. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ichthyophagous<strong>

_'A little bit of this, a little bit of that; a little bit of this and that.'_

And because Izzy just seemed a bit too joyful in the kitchen, Jace and Alec decided to stay in their rooms for the evening . . . playing poker. As the smell of brew traveled up and around the Institute, Alec and Jace both crinkled their noses, frowning.

"What in the God's Hell is that stench?"

"My sister making poison, I suppose," Alec muttered reluctantly, looking at the cards in his hands. "It's awful."

"Smells like something died."

"Something must've."

"Oh, holy Lord, make this odor disappear."

"Is there a rune for this?"

"We should make one."

"We should probably figure out what it is first," Alec trailed off, and seemed to have taken in a painful inhale. His eyes rolled back a breath later, and he nearly fell back before straightening himself, his face green. "Oh, God, I think I'm going to puke."

"Please don't," said Jace, clearly horrified. His face had turned startingly pale. "Alec, please don't."

"Make it stop! Make her stop!"

"IZZY!"

"What?" the black-haired girl suddenly appeared in their doorway, a bowl of green goo and a spoon in hand. Dear Alec, by then, had already gagged in his mouth and fell off the bed, unconsious, yet strange gurggling sounds still emitted from his seemingly-purple lips. Jace had his hand to his nose, his cheeks puffed with air, and he was turning redder by the minute. Isabelle suddenly felt offended tears burn the back of her eyes, and she frowned.

"I made some swordfish stew with pickles."

* * *

><p><em>I loved writing this chapter! Jalec torture. Ahahahahaha. I love those two so much. But Not Together, of course.<em>

_Anyway, here's one short teaser that may not include any romance, but it totally includes girl-power and girl-kicking-major-ass. Ha._

* * *

><p><strong>Clary vaulted up onto the counter, and flung herself from the top of it as her weapon exploded into brightness. She landed on the demon, knocking it to the ground. One of its eel-like arms snapped at her, and she sliced it off with a whipsawing motion of her blade. Black blood sprayed, burning her bare skin below her wrist cuffs. The demon looked at her with red, frightened eyes.<strong>

**"Stop," it wheezed. "I could give you whatever you want —"**

**"I have everything I want," she said, and drove her seraph blade down.**

* * *

><p><em>Yesss, go Clary! I love you, girl!<em>

_So, I'll update soon? :)_


	10. Juvenescent

_Okay, so here is the next chapter! Sadly enough though, there hasn't been any new teasers posted by Cassie Clare, so this chapter will lack one. And maybe for the next couple of chapters too. Eh._

_But on with the show! I don't own the Mortal Instruments._

* * *

><p><strong>Juvenescent<strong>

"You generation are charming," Magnus commented softly, a wry smile curling up the corners of his lips. Clary turned from the group of arguing Lightwoods and Herondale to the Warlock by her side, who seemed to have lost himself in distant thought. She propped a hand under her chin, and looked at him.

"Why the sudden compliment?"

His cat-like eyes flicked to her side, and Clary immediately saw the age and mellow gathered up from the past few hundred years of his life in the single gaze. The smile was still there, but it lacked the amusement and humor it should've held. "You're all so young," he said, reminding Clary of Luke's late father, whom, for the moments Clary could remember, was practically her grandfather. "You haven't seen as much as you think you have. You haven't had as many regrets."

"Have you?" she asked.

Magnus nodded once. "More than I can count."

"What did you do when the people who were important to you left?"

"What could I do? I still had to live." Magnus sighed, and his figure suddenly crumpled slightly like water soaking into paper. "Once you've lived long enough, Clary, you'll realize that it's possible to grow strong enough to the point that living without anything would be fine. It took years of experience, but I had to learn that, or else my life would be truly wasted," he paused, and glanced at the younger girl, "even if it is unlimited."

"Magnus," Clary said, for a moment unsure of what to do at his crestfallen expression. "You don't always have to be strong; it will just wear you out."

The Warlock slowly raised a hand to her head, and rested it into her curls of red hair. He was smiling sadly again. "Things like that can be solved when being strong is the only choice you have."

* * *

><p><em>-sob- I'm sorry! I wasn't able to post a heart-racing teaser to this chapter AND I wrote it without laughs. I feel bad. I promise: Next chapter will be an absolutely joyful one! Unless you guys like hurtcomfort drabbles, of course. I can write a couple more in the future. _

_BUT, just as an author's thought, I've always loved Magnus and Clary having some sort of father-daughter relationship, because he practically saw her grow up. What do you guys think of those two? What do you see them as?_


	11. Kaleidoscope

_Still don't own the series, and still have no new teasers to report. -chokes back a sob-_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaleidoscope<strong>

"I found this in my attic the other day when I was cleaning up for my mom," said Simon offhandedly, showing Izzy the tube-like object in his hold. "It's not really useful, so I'm deciding whether or not I should just get rid of it."

"What is it?" Isabelle asked, and took the kaleidoscope from his hand. She stared at it for a moment, and simply felt complexed. "I don't understand. How do you even use it?"

Simon smiled, "Just look through it like it's a telescope. The only difference is that you can't actually see far distance."

Isabelle did as she was told, and raised her eyebrows in surprise at what she saw through the plastic hole. She rotated the lense a few times, and went as far as tilting her head to the side, before pulling back and looking at Simon wide-eyed. "That was an interesting experience."

"Wasn't it?"

"I love the colors, though, it could be a nice addition to my room."

"Your room," Simon repeated, having been in the rainbow-infested space before in his life. He promised himself to never go through that experience again. "It would be a very matching accessory."

"I know another use for it," Izzy smiled too joyfully, and promptly bashed Simon over the head with the cheap plastic. "It's a good weapon. I'll try and use this on another demon some time with a flashlight." She winked her long lashes. "I will blind them with my bling."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah . . . my brain's finally gone onto vacation. It doesn't really feel like thinking. This drabble was practically made up of my energy right now . . . which is just about zero. The vocabulary use this chapter was terrible. I need to call my brain back. I just don't think it wants to because it's too dark in my head. I'll get my mind a flashlight, then.<em>

_But still, a drabble's a drabble. If I feel like this chapter makes me look like a loser, than I might come back and fix it. Ah ha._


	12. Lethologica

_Okay, so I've had a really rough day yesterday. My 'best friend' and I got into a fight, and my dad practically took her side and stood against me . . . All because I wanted a simple request: To hang out with her since I only saw her three times this summer. And she kept on breaking her promises. So, yeah, not in a particularly good mood today either. I apologize if this chapter isn't the best again._

_Either way, can't let my readers down. I literally have no true friends to talk to (because I'm a social retard and I have no life. XD) and making you guys happy brings joy to me, too._

_I still don't own the Mortal Instruments. Hoorah._

* * *

><p><strong>Lethologica<strong>

"Hi-Hippi-Hipp-uh-Hippo-"

"_What, _are you doing?" asked Maia, bewildered, as she stared down at the figure hunching over a thick dictionary, his dark hair falling across his face in shadows. An irritated glance from him was enough for her to raise her hands in defense. "Juuust askin'."

"It's not my fault I can't remember words correctly, all right?" Jordan said, and looked down at his book. He seemed genuinely exasperated. "It literally took me three weeks to remember 'astronomy' in high school, and I took that as a class."

Maia smiled as she watched him crinkle his nose in irritation. "That's one part of you that makes you so special."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Special. Usually, 'special' is not used as a compliment."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Some people are just born that way: They confuse vocabulary easily. So what, then? It's not a big deal."

"Oh, it's a big deal, all right," said the other werewolf, and thrust his face into the book again. "How would you feel when you discover that you have a possum you don't like?"

Maia raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Possum? You mean 'problem'."

Jordan glared at her, his lips twitching to the side in annoyance. He flicked a hand out, "See?"

"What? That's just one little mistake. And it's only every once in a while. Nobody else knows you have that problem."

"But one time, I asked a friend for some hand sanitizer. I ended up asking him for some hand fertilizer."

This time, Maia raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Oh, that must've been something."

"Don't rub it in, I've got it enough from them. I even asked my mother, once, if I could have some peanut butter and jacky in my sandwich."

Maia simply bursted into laughter. "Oh, dear goodness, please don't say anymore."

"Now you're laughing," Jordan sighed, a blush on his face, and he looked away. A beat later, he looked back. "You want to know what's worst?"

Maia looked truly torn on whether she should say yes to that, or not. "Fine," she concluded, pursing her smiling lips. "What?"

"On my grandma's birthday, after we ate the cake, I told her she had some cum on her face."

* * *

><p><em>So the hand fertilzer thing was actually true. I did that once when I came to America three years ago. My English was terrible. I'm so glad I'll never make that mistake again. Haha.<em>

_All right then, I hope I can update a bit earlier tomorrow. And hopefully, too, my mood will be better. Thumbs up!_


	13. Masticate

_Aw, thank you Playing . By . Myself for that ultra-kind comment. I needed that. But I'm not here to cuss about my own drama, so I will keep you in mind, but I'll also continue doing what I came here for. Thanks so much, though!_

_Anyway, there still hasn't been any new teasers from Cassie Clare. Grr. I hope she'll post some soon. __And this is the half-way mark! Hoorah!_

_I don't own The Mortal Instruments._

* * *

><p><strong>Masticate<strong>

"We're wolves, Simon," Maia said calmly, and pushed the plate of clean bones away from her over the table. She glowered at the vampire slightly. "Not dogs. We don't actually like to chew on bones."

"But they're really nutritious," he said back, blinking almost innocently. He wiped his mouth quickly. "They're healthy for your own bones, you know?"

"That's the bone narrow, and you just sucked out all of it," she exclaimed, crossing her arms. "All this is now are some dry, hard bones that have absolutely no point, whatsoever, to touch at all."

"A normal canine would've just pounced on it already," Simon muttered underneath his breath, but through her heightened hearing senses, Maia heard him quite cleary. "I don't see the big difference between a dog and a wolf. They're practically the same species."

Maia leaned forward, and glared at him with her glowing light-brown eyes, her teeth baring into an intimidating smirk. "All right, here's something for _you_ to chew on: Next time you bring some thing that you think I'll like, bring your brain; I think I'd enjoy that."

* * *

><p><em>Ugh. -shudder- That was a bad one, again. But I guess with the continuous update of chapters everyday for the past two weeks, my brain is frying up.<em>

_So, does anyone want to volunteer an inspirational idea? That might help me._


	14. Normality

_Oh my goodness, FallenCreature101, thank you so much for the link! I don't know how I never found that website; I literally looked a whole twenty minutes last week looking for teasers. But one reason I didn't post a lot of those teasers is that it wasn't as 'tremble-worthy' as some others, though looking back, that was a stupid excuse. Ha. Alright then! We have new teasers! Woot!_

_I still don't own The Mortal Instruments. So yay._

* * *

><p><strong>Normality<strong>

In their world of flying motorcycles, needle-sharp vampire fangs, shapeshifting humans, and runes that are able to collapse and destroy a whole metal ship, they are simply anything but average. Simon is still trying to 'blend in' in high school, despite his hot vampire mojo that starts to attract him flocks of girls like moths to a flame. Maia finds herself hating stray felines day by day, as she growled at the sight of one at her ankle, trying to ask for some food. Jordan has started the habit of stalking her. Isabelle is thinking about dating some certain centaur she met at another club her parents restricted her to go to. Alec has been influenced by Magnus too much, and is wondering if rainbow glitter on _his_ eyelids would make him look as good as the Warlock.

Magnus simply wants to make out with his boyfriend all day, because he hasn't gotten enough of it lately. He is sharing the pain with a certain blonde-haired-and-tawny-eyed Shadowhunter, who has been staring at his girlfriend as she trains, and smirks as a man practically screams when he accidentally forgets to glamour his sword, and the sharp tip of it is pointing at the man's nose. Clary is rolling her eyes at Jace, and literally snaps at a girl who is giving him 'the look', and she scurries away, her eyes wide. Jocelyn, on the other hand, is quite content with Luke, despite all the danger that is going on around her . . . Which is very uncharacteristic for a serious Nephelium her age. Luke notes that issue, and is worrying for her.

The Lightwood parents are off somewhere killing demons again. The Clave has finally realized they have gone crazy. The Silent Brothers are heading towards McDonalds for their first attempt in eating junkfood, but because of their glamour that hides them, no one sees them and stops to take their orders.

Sebestian is off somewhere trying to practice his skills in order to kill all those people, and he accidentally pisses his pants when a chickadee poops on his head.

* * *

><p><em>More Sebestian bashing. Hooray. I hope he dies soon. Well, dies <em>again,_ I mean. What is with Cassie and reviving people? Huh? HUH?_

_Well, I can't complain to that, or else Simon wouldn't be alive. Ah ha._

_Anyway, here is one short teaser from the COLS!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Sebastian never does anything just for fun." Jace took Clary's hand and pulled her toward him. "But I do."<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eh heh, well, thumbs up for fun. Wonder if there is going to be another Dirty Sexy Somethin' Scene in the next book. Jace and Clary forevah!<em>


	15. Oblivion

_jemsrwe__, are you EFFING SERIOUS? How can Jace make out with another person in a club, huh? How? HOWW?_

_That's it. COLS is officially going to suck. Because he's going to break Clary's heart AGAIN. Hmph. _

_Anyway, Playing . by . Myself . . . It was an 'okay' chapter, right?_

_I don't own the Mortal Instruments! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Oblivion<strong>

He smirked as he quickly clenched his fists, and the sword by his hip rattled in irritation for the owner that was using it. The Institute stood tall and clear before him as lightning overhead thundered dramatically, and rain dripped down his light-blonde bangs and into his pale face, drenching his arrogant expression. _Finally_, he thought, a cold laugh echoing through his mind, _this is it. I will kill you all, and avenge for my father._

The doors creaked loudly in protest when he pushed them open, and he stepped into the cold marble room, water dripping onto the floor from his black coat. He rattled open the elevator gates, and it shuddered and groaned when he pushed the button to the level up, lights from the candles of each floor playing over his skin like a film. The malicious grin on his face stretched even wider until it was a horrific scene, and he opened the gates again. He could hear murmurs and the distinct sound of humorous laughing down the hall, and the light of one room stood out like bright pink over a sheet of gray. His heavy boots clinked as he walked towards the source of brightness, and he stopped at the half-opened door.

When he opened them, however, no one looked up.

"No, that's cheating!" Jace on one side of a couch exclaimed, a bright grin on his face as he laughed. On the couch across from him sat Alec and his boyfriend and his sister, and next to him was Clary, laughing. "That's totally cheating. You can't do that with the Jack."

"Yes, I totally can," said Alec, a smug triumph on his face. "It was your fault for not listening to the rules."

Sebastian blinked at them for a moment, and then simply emitted a loud noise as he drew out his blade. He pointed it at them with one hand, but before he could say anything, Magnus beat him to it.

"Who's the sword-wielding lunatic by the door?" he asked, barely looking up from the deck in his hands. Izzy spared one glance at him, too.

"Dunno. How'd you get in here, buddy?"

He blinked at them again, and stuttered, "I-I'm Jonathan Morgenstern. I'm here to kill-"

"Morgenstern?" Clary asked, and looked at Sebastian with strange interest. "I don't remember having a brother."

"Keep your eyes on the better ones, Clary," Jace slurred, his eyes lazy as he looked at the red-head. Then he turned and raked his gaze over Sebastian. "Right, so who are you again?"

"I'm Jonathan Morgenstern," 'Sebastian' repeated, his face slowly started to burn red. "You killed Valentine, my father, and I'm here to kill you all-"

"Agh, another blabbering idiot," Magnus waved dismissively, still not looking up from his cards. Alec had raised his head up and was staring at the man on the other side of the room; only did then that Magnus tilted his head back at his direction. "Eyes on me, love."

"Wait, something about you is familiar," Alec suddenly said, and turned his head back at Sebastian. "I sort of remember someone who looked like you, but he had black hair."

The blade in his hand seemed to be trembling in laughter as Sebastian gawked at the few, and Church by the door meowed at him. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian said, "I'm a natural blond-"

"Right," said Izzy, smiling. "Just like I'm a natural ugly whore."

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS NOT GODDAMN REMEMBER ME?"

* * *

><p><em>Another 'Sebastian' bashing chapter. Haha. He sucks. He sucks big, hairy-<em>

_You get the idea._

* * *

><p><strong>"Is he happy like this? Really happy? And if he is, what are you saving him from?"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I dunno why, but I have a feeling it was the Seelie Queen who said that. About Jace? -shrugs helplessly- I really just can't wait for the whole series to come out, despite the fact that he's going to kiss another girl. Mrpghpfft.<em>


	16. Pedophile

_Okay, so, I've been to Cassie Clare's blog a couple of times lately, and I'm sure that some of you have either seen or read one thing she's posted: Jace's full letter to Clary near the end of City of Glass, where he gave her his Morgenstern ring. I've decided to type it out for you guys, since I liked it, and I'm sure some of you might enjoy it too. Yay! I have something to do now!_

_And it's been sixteen days! Ten more chapters and I'm out! Not really, of course, but the drabbles will be done. Hoorah!_

_I still don't own the series. Ugh GAH!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pedophile<strong>

"Magnus," Simon had walked up to the Warlock, an intense seriousness in his eyes. The glitter-boy raised an eyebrow at him quizzically and ignored the unsettling stirring of his stomach. "How old are you again?"

". . . I'm eight-hundred," said Magnus softly, crossing his arms. "Why? I'll get even older. And so will you."

Simon waved a hand and ignored that. "Yeah, okay, so you're eight-hundred, right? Doesn't that make you, like, a really, really old man?"

Magnus blinked at him with bewilderment, slightly -but not really- offended at that suggestion. He cleared his throat. "Age is just a number, and while I may have lived that long, that does not mean I act that old."

"Still, technically speaking, you are an old man."

Irritation flashed through his face as he heated up slightly, since that was partially true. He looked away, and frowned. "Yes. I suppose I am."

"And compared to you, Alec is still a child."

Magnus raised his eyebrow again. "Where are you going with this?"

"Simple," Simon nodded, looking wise. "You are a pedophile."

Upon hearing that, Alec, from the other side of the room, whirled around and stared at the two in horror. Magnus sputtered incoherently, his face red with rage, and he frantically shook his head in denial. Simon, however, simply smirked. "See? It's true, right?"

* * *

><p><em>Aww, don't worry Magnus, you're still a sexy sexy pedophile-Warlock. Muah, love, SMOOCH!<em>

_Alright, so here is Jace's letter to Clary! His handwriting (of course, not HIS) is actually very good for a boy (not to be sexist). He writes cursive! Ah ha!_

* * *

><p><strong>Clary,<strong>

**Despite everything, I can't bear the thought of this ring being lost forever, any more than I can bear the thought of leaving you forever. And though I have no choice about the one, at least I can choose about the other. I'm leaving you our family ring because you have as much right to it as I do.**

**I'm writing this watching the sun come up. You're asleep, dreams moving behind your restless eyelids. I wish I knew what you were thinking. I wish I could slip into your head and see the world the way you do. I wish I could see myself the way you do. But maybe I don't want to see that. Maybe it would make me feel even more than I already do that I'm perpetuating some kind of Great Lie on you, and I couldn't stand that.**

**I belong to you. You could do anything you wanted with me and I would let you. You could ask anything of me and I'd break myself trying to make you happy. My heart tells me this is the best and greatest feeling I have ever had. But my mind knows the difference between wanting what you can't have and wanting what you shouldn't want. And I shouldn't want you.**

**All night I've watched you sleeping, watched the moonlight come and go, casting its shadows across your face in black and white. I've never seen anything more beautiful. I think of the life we could have had if things were different, a life where this night is not a singular event, separate from everything else that's real, but every night. But things are different, and I can't look at you without feeling like I've tricked you into loving me.**

**The truth no one is willing to say out loud is that no one has a shot against Valentine but me. I can get close to him like no one else can. I can pretend I want to join him and he'll believe me up until that last moment where I end it all, one way or another. I have something of Sebastian's; I can Track him to where my father's hiding. And that's what I'm going to do. So I lied to you last night. I said I just wanted one night with you. But I want every night with you. And that's why I have to slip out of your window now, like a coward. Because if I had to tell you this to your face, I couldn't make myself go.**

**I don't blame you if you hate me, I wish you would. As long as I can still dream, I will dream of you.**

**–Jace.**

* * *

><p><em>I felt like that was kinda personal. It's like reading one's diary, or, in this case, love letter. <em>

_But who cares; doesn't it just make you melt on the inside and feel like jello?_

_You can see the letter (and handwriting) on Cassie Clare's older blog pages. Have fun!_


	17. Quixotic

_I feel like I've been babbling too much lately, so I'll just keep the long things short. I still don't own the series, for the umpteenth time. Har de har har._

* * *

><p><strong>Quixotic<strong>

He easily sent her a sultry smile, an arm wound its way around her shoulders. She giggled, a light flush upon the cheeks of her face, and he instantly found that undeniably adorable. Her soft, curly red hair nibbled at his neck teasingly, and she smiled at him, her green eyes mischievous as he bent down to kiss her nose. She twitched it.

Moments later, he found himself flat on the floor and a sore pain throbbed against his temple. She had her arms crossed above him, a mean glare in her eyes as she slowly advanced towards his shocked figure, and at that moment, he saw a harsh flash of white light in her hand. It was a blade. His eyes widened when he realized what she was, and then they narrowed down to slits. He hissed, fingers curling in to a dangerous claw.

She smiled, "Not feeling so romantic anymore, are we?"

"Nephilium," he said. "You scornful, proud creatures."

"It's quite a shame. You did have really nice flirting skills. Not the best, of course," she paused, "though I'm sure you don't really care about that. Mundies could learn from your . . . " she paused again, and grinned, "chivalry."

By the time the demon's body vanished into thin air, with nothing left of it to prove that violence ever happened, Jace stepped out of the shadows with a pleased but irritated look on his face. Clary smiled at him. "You think it was chivalrous?" He asked her, mockingly offended. "It didn't even know your name and was ready to tear at your clothes."

"Don't sound like you've never done it."

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Never."

"Okay, fine, so you've never done it." Clary shrugged him off, annoyed. "Way to ruin our romantic moment. I would've let it kiss more than just my cheek if I didn't feel your ravishing rage positively burning behind us. You should feel very good about yourself, Herondale."

"Lightwood," he corrected with a smirk, and watched as she stomped away. "Isabelle is a bad influence. I can practically see her shadow across your back."

"Shut it."

* * *

><p><em>Heh. Jace is not the only one who gets to make out with other people and hurt Clary even more. So yay, this proves that she can be bad-ass too! I still love him though . . . -sigh-<em>

_Alright, so here is a new teaser Cassie Clare posted on her blog. She only posted one this time. One. Not even one for Clockwork Prince. -tear- My heart is practically shattering._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Warlock," he said. "I know who you are."<strong>

**Magnus raised his eyebrows. "You do?"**

**"Magnus Bane. Destroyer of the demon Marabas. Son of—"**

**"Now," said Magnus, quickly. "There's no need to go into all of that."**

**"But there is." The demon sounded reasonable, even amused. "If it is infernal assistance you require, why not summon your father?"**

**Alec looked at Magnus with his mouth opened.**

* * *

><p><em><span>jemsrwe<span>, you don't know how jealous I am of you! You've got such a great mom. How is it that you always get and know the good stuff? (I wouldn't consider knowing Jace is going to make out with another person 'good', but what the heck. XD)_

_ANYWAY, just a quick question: **How excited are you guys upon knowing that they're going to make a movie from the City of Bones? Huh? HUH? They're going to start shooting next year somewhere near January 21st! X3 What do you guys also think of the actor choices?**_


	18. Rive

_'Quixotic' actually means 'extravagantly chivalrous or romantic', Aphrodite100; sorry I didn't make that clear enough. ^^|||_

_Anyway, this is going to be a slightly sad chapter. Well, at least, it's not that happy. I'm sure no laughs, once in a while, is fine, vight?_

_Alright then, on with the show~ I don't own TMI._

* * *

><p><strong>Rive<strong>

He'd watched as they fell, one by one to the ground and the ear-splitting screams in his ears were enough to bring him to his knees. The enemies were merciless creatures – Filthy. Heartless. _Scoundrels_. He couldn't believe that he was anything like them. A Downworlder. But he wasn't a demon.

They tore the whole place apart; they tore _them_ into pieces. Her dark-blonde hair and brown skin was stained with her blood as she collapsed; his black hair, blue eyes, pale face, were cut and injured and the runes on his skin writhed and burned as he fell. The ancient and high Warlock, looked at him, his green-yellow eyes pale and widened with shock, that he didn't notice a dagger being thrown his way – even he didn't survive. Blond hair, yellow eyes; despite his still-beautiful features, and what he was before this moment, the greatest Shadowhunter of his generation, didn't live through the sneer a horrific man bestowed upon him. The flash of _his_ light-yellow hair and deep, black eyes were enough to send him into a living nightmare. One girl with long, luscious black hair and glowing coal eyes tried to kill him – but that wasn't nearly enough. Not even close.

Then there was her, with her red hair tangled and wild around her face, her eyes bright and frantic, though stained with tears . . . He cried out as a blade sunk into the flesh of her stomach from behind her, and she screamed. Green eyes looked at his through his own use-less, broken glasses, and then they closed.

And what's left of his heart and soul had shattered into nothing.

* * *

><p><em>. . . Was that deep? I tried to make it deep, but I think I failed. It seems to get more confusing each time I read it. Hopefully you guys are smarter than me and can understand my <em>own_ writing. :D (this was in Simon's POV, in case you guys are REALLY confused. –.–|||)_

* * *

><p><strong>Will looked at Jem. His eyes were bluer than blue, his cheeks flushed. He said, "Then you have wasted your time."<strong>

**Jem stared back at him. "God damn you," he said, and hit Will across the face, sending him spinning. He didn't lose his footing, but fetched up against the side of the carriage, his hand to his cheek. His mouth was bleeding. He looked at Jem with total astonishment.**

**"Get him into the carriage," Jem said to Tessa, and turned and went back through the red door — to pay for whatever Will had taken, Tessa thought. Will was still staring after him.**

**"James?" he said.**

* * *

><p><em>O.o<em>

_Once again, Cassandra Clare has driven me speechless. I just thought I should post a TID teaser once in a while. So if any of you still haven't read the first book, Clockwork Angel, READ IT NOWWWW! I DEMAND YOU TO! NNNNOOOOOWWWW!_

_. . . Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?_


	19. Somnambulism

_I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU, CASSANDRA CLARE! YOU'RE MY HERO!_

_Just thought I should point that out . . . You know, how amazing the woman is. Anyway, I went on her blog page AGAIN and found the scene in COG, where Jace and Clary escaped from the manor that blew up (the dead angel they found there, remember? and then they made out on the grass?), and she'd rewritten it in Jace's POV . . . which made it all the more SEXY! Oh my gosh, I literally felt like screaming when I read the whole thing. I wish THAT was in the book, instead, and it'll have all of us girls fawning over Jace like no else could. Ha ha. I'm honestly not sure if it's legal or not to copy the whole thing into this story, so at the end, I'll just tease you guys with one smexy paragraph of it, and DEMAND YOU TO READ THE WHOLE THING ON HER BLOG IF YOU STILL HAVEN'T!_

_But, for now, it's on with the actual fanfiction. Eight more to go! (-cheer!- -tear-) Don't own the series. Hazzah._

* * *

><p><strong>Somnambulism<strong>

She blinked at the shadow that passed by her closed door, blocking the dim lights on the other side from beneath the crack. Soft thudding reoccurred in her ears, and slowly, she crept out of her bed and laid her drawing pad on the table, before taking a glance at the clock on her wall. She couldn't sleep, and had woken up in the middle of the night in hopes of sketching out the dreams she'd had of Jace and her . . . which was completely unnecessary to describe in words. Then, just now, when the whole Institute was completely quiet, she'd heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs within the hallway, and the creaking of wood underneath bare feet. Curiosity got the best of her, and when the sound eventually faded so that it was barely audible at all, she opened her door and looked. Despite the dim-lit candles on the walls, she could barely make out the figure that was walking away from her. It seemed to be Alec.

Slightly concerned, Clary stepped through the door and closed it softly behind her, aware of the cool air around her, and she was clad in a t-shirt and shorts. She followed him, eventually catching up to him, and wondered vaguely if he'd heard her and was just pretending not to notice her, so he could then turn around and blow up like a volcano. Clary then backtracked, remembering the fact that Alec never blew up. Nevertheless, Alec's wavering figure continued to walk, his steps seemingly uneven, and that's when Clary started to really worry.

When she softly whispered his name, Alec didn't respond in words at all. However, he had paused for one brief moment, and then, with unpredictable speed, sped down the hallway and turned sharply at a corner. Shocked, Clary immediately ran up and followed him, and underneath the dark moonlight she found herself dragged into a wild goose-chase. She called for him again, despite knowing the fact that they had, probably, already woken up the whole Institute. He didn't slow, but by the time that he had finally stopped, they ran across the building for almost three times. Clary was panting slightly with exasperation when she found him staring at the closed door of the library, and stood there, wide-eyed, as he slowly walked into the dark room. Hesitant, she eventually followed him, and then he stopped at the S section, before slowly raising a hand and pulling out a small textbook. It was thin, and the cover seemed to be the color of maroon, and she watched as he flipped through the pages, though she was starting to wonder if his eyes were even opened. She walked up to him, and said his name again.

As if he had just been slapped, Alec took a startled step back, dropped the book, and gasped as his eyes snapped up. Clary realized that his eyes were, indeed, unopened before. His blue eyes stared at her in shock and dawning confusion, and he blinked a few times, before a light blush crept up his face as he formed her name in a question.

Clary picked up the book from the ground, and just stared at it for a moment as Alec in front of her slapped a hand to his face, admitting defeat. The book appeared to be a journal, and it belonged to Magnus. On the cover were words written in bold, and glittering white words, "See, Alec? I told you you'd come to this book when you're sleep-walking"

* * *

><p><em>Okay! Yay! My first attempt in writing a whole chapter without any dialogue, whatsoever. Except for the 'horror' chapter about Sebastian, I think. Anyway, I'd like to say that Magnus and Alec do fool around sometimes. Magnus is a sneaky little Warlock. XD<em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>He made a noise he didn't think he'd ever made before and fell back against her, into her, kissing her eyelids, lips, throat, the pulse there — his hands slid under her flimsy shirt and onto the heat of her skin. He was pretty sure all the blood had left his brain as he fumbled at the clasp of her bra — which was ridiculous, what was the point of being a Shadowhunter and expert at everything if you couldn't figure out the clasp on a bra? — and heard his own soft exhalation as it came free and his hands were on her bare back, the fragile shape of her shoulder blades under his palms. Somehow the little noise she made was more erotic than seeing anyone else naked had ever been.<strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>However, here is a warning: Do not read the whole scene if you have high blood pressure, a weak heart, or an easily-bloody nose. Also, you must be able to tolerate heat exhaustion. <em>

_Otherwise, have fun! The whole thing is on her blog that she'd updated yesterday, the 9th. It's the latest entry. Please tell me what you think after reading it and faint with me! I get lonely when I wake up alone. XD_


	20. Tuxedo

_Oh gosh, I cannot believe I actually FORGOT to write about the YA sisterhood (something) contest about Jace verses this other guy, Zachary (from the . . . Fey series, was it?), where, if Jace won, Cassie Clare would post ANOTHER amazing scene from the City of Lost Souls . . . the DIRTY SEXY CLUB SCENE!_

_jemsrwe, Jace didn't make out with another girl. He did with his soul-mate, Clary (XD), and oh my gawd that is WAY hotter than the Dirty Sexy Alley Scene. -pause- I actually think my stomach did a whole lurch when I finished reading it. So yay, JACE WON the crush marathon! He's the hottest guy in fiction history! We're so proud of you, Jace! A million times congratulations!_

_I hope some of you readers had heard about the contest and had voted for him. I totally did. I solemnly swear: I voted for Jace. I mean, who wouldn't? (well, he actually just won by about three thousand votes, out of his own votes, which was 24,000 or so. that's absolutely amazing!)_

_Okay, enough of my blabbering. I'll give you guys, again, one paragraph of the whole scene and then copy the link at the end of the chapter, which is going to be REALLY short because I'm too excited to write today. Ah ha. Sue me. I don't own the series!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tuxedo<strong>

"Dashing," said Isabelle, nodding approvingly at the boys with a big smile on her face. "You guys look dashing."

"I always look dashing," said Jace, a proud and characteristic arrogance in his eyes. He pulled on his pale collar and adjusted his tie. "Except this – _thing_ is just about to strangle me to death."

"I don't like this color very much," Alec muttered, catching the hem of his suit with two fingers. "It makes my eyes look yellow."

"_My_ eyes are yellow, so clearly, it doesn't do that," Magnus cleared his throat and glanced at Izzy. "I just wished you'd let me put on some glitter."

"Glitter? At a ball?" Simon scrunched up his nose. "Glitter and ball. Two very unmanly words."

"Oh, quit complaining. You guys look wonderful. You'd be the catch in every lady's eyes once you've entered the room." Izzy snorted suddenly. "Trust me. No one's going to miss you."

"Oh – dear god," Clary suddenly walked into the room, a hand placed over her chest as she stared at them. "Why do you guys – why do you guys look as if you're going to a circus?"

"It's a ball," they all said.

Clary frowned and leaned back. "But, the way you're all standing . . . You literally look like the American flag."

* * *

><p><strong>Jace pressed her forward, spinning them both around so she was pinned between his body and the wall. As they turned, he caught the edge of the angel statue, toppling it to the ground and shattering apart in a cloud of marble dust. He laughed and dropped to the ground in front of her on his knees among the remnants of broken statuary. She stared down at him in a daze as he ran his hands up her boots, to her bare legs, to the lace that edged the bottom of her slip dress. She sucked in her breath, as his hands slipped like water up and over the silk, to her waist, to grip her hips, leaving streaks of silver on the silk.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-creepy, scary, evil, menacing smile- Hope you guys would know where this'll be leading to. (he's on his knees in front of her, guys! ON HIS EFFIN KNEEES! um, it's not a proposal though . . .)<em>

_Gah! The last paragraph of the whole things is just so – !_

_. . . I feel so perverted._

http : / / mortalinstruments . com / COLS-DSCS . html

_Don't forget to un-space it and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (keep in mind that this one is actually the unedited version, so it may be more censored in the book. you'll see why once you've read the whole thing. XD) BY THE WAY, the first part of the scene is really weird . . . You might not like it if you haven't read COFA, but I'm sure it'll be fine._


	21. Unasinous

_So Cassie Clare had just posted (I literally refreshed her blog page TWENTY times today, waiting for the entry) a scene from the Clockwork Prince, with Tessa ending up kissing a guy (hmm . . . who do you think? I bet half of you would be shocked!), as another reward for having Jace win the contest. Tomorrow, she's going to post a Malec scene from COLS, so we'll cross our fingers and wait for that too! This scene really had my skins tingling, and I literally shivered and giggled after I read it. -giggle- See? I'm still doing it._

_Anyway, on with the chapter! Don't own the series._

* * *

><p><strong>Unasinous<strong>

Isabelle tried to be casual as she stepped into the subway, her dark hair flowing around her like a black silk curtain and shining like polished glass. The few people that were in the chamber stared at her as she sat down, the men looking hypnotized, and the girls slightly upset. She kept her face blank, despite the bubbling annoyance and anger inside her stomach, and decided that Aline was a stupid, ridiculous, unlikable wench. Yes, very stupid. A dumb girl who dared her to take the subway back to the Institute. She didn't need a dare for that.

A girl next to her frowned and made a face of barely-repressed jealousy, and her noise of spite did not go without Isabelle's notice. Suddenly feeling a bit daring and superior, Isabelle turned to her and smiled her nicest smile. "Hey," she said.

The train lurched with a start, and the girl replied with nod.

"So where are you from?" Izzy asked, noticing the girl's tan-lines on her shoulders and sun-bleached hair. She looked at Izzy with light-brown eyes, then turned away snobbishly.

"From a place where we know better than to use a preposition at the end of a sentence," she replied. Izzy raised her eyebrows, but surprisingly kept her cool despite the girl's rudeness. She looked at her for a while, and then smiled a devilish, sweet smile and asked again.

"Alright then, how about this: So where are you from, bitch?"

* * *

><p><em>Ah! This is not original, again! But I got it from this website that did not have any copyrights . . . So that's not really stealing, is it? Ah ha ha.<em>

_Anyway, the word for this chapter means 'being equal in stupidity' . . . It doesn't fully match the whole drabble, but let's suppose that Izzy thinks that both Aline and the girl on the subway are equally stupid. Eh?_

* * *

><p><strong>" – If I were another man, a normal man, I might have hopes, presumptions even; I might -—" His words seemed to catch; either because he realized he had said too much or because he had run out of breath.<strong>

**She shook her head, feeling her plaits tickle her neck. "This is the fever speaking, not you."**

**His eyes darkened, and he began to turn away from her. "You can't even believe I could want you," he said in a half-whisper. "That I am alive enough, healthy enough —"**

**"No." Without thinking, she caught at his arm. He stiffened. "[name], that's not at all what I meant – "**

* * *

><p><em>:D Who is it? WHO IS IT! I'm sorry if you're mad that I erased out the name, but I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ALL THE FUN! I want YOU guys to actually experience it yourself. :)<em>

_Don't glare at me. You know you love me. Hee._

http : / /cassandraclare . livejournal . com / 58750 . html # cutid1


	22. Virago

_Don't own the series. Five more to go!_

* * *

><p><strong>Virago<strong>

" – A whole _lot_ of disgrace! I shall ban you from this Institute, for you have dirtied the Holy doors! You cannot even _promise_ me that you'd come back _without_ dust upon your bodies. Oh, heavens, how do I call you my children?"

Magnus, Clary, and Simon all stared in bewilderment as Maryse continued to scold her children, and the three heads were bowed down, but close, most likely not listening to their mother's long and truculent lectures. Simon and Clary exchanged a glance, eyebrows raised, and Magnus huffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms and slouched against the walls, his eyes half-closed. "This was not what I expected when I came to talk about the next Clave meeting."

"Isn't Maryse being a bit too harsh on them?" Simon hissed, his dark brows furrowed and troubled. "I would so not want to be in the Lightwood family."

"Certainly not. She's . . . dreadful," Clary frowned. "And I thought _my_ mom was tense."

" – truly a dishonor to the Lightwood name, you three. Off everyplace and you always managed to get yourself all bloody and torn. Do you know how worried I get? Don't you ever listen each time I tell you to be careful? It's not _that_ easy to run into a demon wherever you go – ARE. YOU. LISTENING?"

"Yes, Mum," the three quickly replied in unison, their agitated faces slightly embarked with exasperation and guilt. Izzy leaned back against her heels, and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"We're sorry, Mother, really," she said, trying to sound as apologetic as possible. "But Mom, you can't blame us. We're Shadowhunters. We just go off and kill things in our spare times. That's something we're born with."

"Well that's no excuse for your facade to be ripped apart each time. It's ridiculous, I say. Absolutely ridi – "

" – I'm not here to interfere with personal business, Maryse," Magnus suddenly interrupted, finally losing his temper while keeping his posture. "But if you continue to blabber on about how disappointed you are in your children, and taint my ears and waste my time, I will decide on talking with Robert about the Clave meeting and zip your dear mouth shut."

* * *

><p><em>HE IS OLDER THAN MARYSE! So Magnus has perfect reason to scold her and speak with a more informal language. Ha. And besides, Maryse can be terrible . . .<em>

_Anyway, here is part of the spoiler Malec scene from COLS:_

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus didn't reply, only tipped the runestone into Alec's palm. As their hands touched, his face changed. "You're freezing cold."<strong>

**"I am?"**

**"Alexander . . ." Magnus pulled him to his feet, and the witchlight flickered between them, its color changing rapidly. Alec had never seen a witchlight runestone do that before. He put his head against Magnus' shoulder and let Magnus hold him. Magnus' heart didn't beat like human hearts did: it was slower, but steady. Sometimes Alec thought it was the steadiest thing in his life. **_  
><em>

* * *

><p>D'aww. I love those two. So injured and pained, but yet so wholesome and passionate. What do you guys think?<p>

http : / / cassandraclare . livejournal . com / 58947 . html # cutid1


	23. Winter

_Bah, this summer weather is ridiculous. It keeps on raining wherever I go! And I was hoping I could get outside and slay some demons without getting myself soaked . . . XD_

_Anyway, the last four! My baby's almost grown up. Ugh. -.- Don't own the series._

* * *

><p><strong>Winter<strong>

"It's cold," Clary softly murmured, rubbing her gloved hands together as clouds of white air blew out from her mouth and nose. Though New York was known for its dry and harsh weather during the winter, and, occasionally, snow would fall, Clary never liked the frosty weather as much as she disliked being told what to do. Stores were closed by that time of the year – the Christmas season, and everyone had travelled back to their hometown or stayed in with their families during this holiday. Shadowhunters, however, do not get vacations, even on a season like this, and Luke and her mother had left his house early in the morning and still hadn't come back to celebrate with her. The Lightwoods, as far as Clary knew, were off to a meeting with the Clave, and Maryse had ordered her husband and children to come with her, for she did not want them to wander off and get in trouble during the Holy season. Simon was the only real company she had left, but he wasn't always free. It wasn't a good idea to outside often, since there were no reliable Shadowhunters to protect him.

Jace was part of the Lightwoods, she supposed, and probably had left with his family. Though she was also capable of going with them, or even with her _own_ parents, she still knew, deep down, that hunting demons and talking about the dead was not a pleasant way to celebrate Christmas. She didn't want that.

So she sat alone outside in the park, despite her shivering and detest of the weather; it was bright, and happy, and the constant laughing of the children playing outside cheered her up somehow. Carols echoed in the churches, and even on the streets, and bells jingled in merriment at the occasion. She sighed into her covered hands, and twitched her red nose.

He gently wrapped his own white scarf around her shoulders, and she turned in surprise with wide green eyes. Jace smiled, sat down next to her on the bench, and she immediately leaned into his warmth. She stopped shivering. Pressing his thin lips into her wild, red hair, he murmured a Merry Christmas. Clary grinned into his shoulder.

And as she lifted her head up to touch their mouths together in gentle comfort, a reassurance that each other was there, in their arms, she knew that while white winters can represent the end of the year, the end of life, and the end of relationships, it was also the beginning something more wonderful, and much more warm.

* * *

><p><em>I labeled today's theme as Winter, but I guess the alternate name of it could be Warmth. It's strange that I'm talking about winter in the middle of summer though, but I found it romantic . . . So yay. Clace fluff. :3<em>

_Also, I plead guilty to not have been looking at new teasers lately, because I really don't think there are any. SO, I came across this TMI Postcard Short Story that Cassie had posted MONTHS before, so I'm sure some of you have already read it . . . If you haven't, I'll just give you guys part of it! :D It's really cute._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alec<span>: Hey guys! Wish you were here, except not really. We're having fun. Check it out – the pyramids! - Alec and Magnus **

**Isabelle: Dear Alec and Magnus: It's Izzy. Got your card. Glad you're having fun. Nothing's happening here – Clary's mom is marrying some werewolf. I think you guys should get married too. I'm thinking about planning it. I love planning parties. - Isabelle**

**Jace: Dear Alec, As your best friend and parabatai, I am offended to not have been asked to be your best man at the wedding. Et tu, Brutus. - Jace**  
><strong><span>Clary<span>: Alec, he really is upset. He hasn't washed his hair in three days. - Clary**

* * *

><p><em>The rest is just plain cute. Isabelle's mischievous inner is acting up again. Anyway, if you wanna read the whole thing, here's the link: (and tell me what ya think!)<em>

http : / / cassandraclare . livejournal . com / 54298 . html_  
><em>


	24. Xenophobia

_ALRIGHTY THEN! Now it's three more drabbles to go! I'm actually thinking of writing an extra chapter if I reach 100 comments on this, but I'm not fretting. ^.^ We'll see as we go, then!_

_Don't own The Mortal Instruments._

* * *

><p><strong>Xenophobia<strong>

"I've noticed that Amatis doesn't really like people in her house," Clary said to Luke one day, as they were driving in his truck to Pizza Hut. "She's kind enough, but I can't help but feel she's hostile to her guests sometimes."

"It's not really that she doesn't like her guests," Luke answered carefully, slowing down at an upcoming red light. "She just has some . . . issues."

Clary frowned at him, "That's not really nice to say about your sister."

"I don't mean it like that," he quickly corrected, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, she's just . . . One reason she lives in Alicante is because she has a fear of . . . certain things."

"What things?"

Luke cringed. "People."

"She has a fear of people?" Clary exclaimed surprisingly, and with confusion. "How can that be?"

"Well, our parents thought it was strange too. When we were younger," the truck started again with a roar, and Luke pushed his glasses further up his nose, "there was once a time when these Indian Shadowhunters came to the Clave to see what it was like. Our parents were pretty friendly, so they invited them to our house. That's when we noticed something was wrong with Amatis . . . Nothing major, of course, but no other foreigner ever came to our house again."

Clary raised her eyebrows in interest and waited for Luke to say anything more. When he didn't, and they had already entered into the parking lot of their destination, she blinked at him and asked, "So what exactly did she do?"

Luke pulled over the truck, and sighed into his hand as he recalled that particular memory. However, when he turned his head to look at her, it seemed as if he was just trying to conceal an ironic and amused laugh. "She has the fear of foreigners. The minute those Shadowhunters entered our house, she picked up a shoe, hurled it at one of them, and screamed off her lungs off as she dashed up the stairs and claimed there to be foreign gargoyles in the house."

* * *

><p><em>Yup, it's a real phobia. I apologize to those who actually have this fear . . . This was not intended to make fun of anyone. I just thought the situation would've been humorous. XD<em>

_Anyway, there hasn't been any new teasers posted by Cassie Clare, but here's just several quotes that has been on the site for a while. Nevertheless, there must still be people who haven't read these teasers yet, so yay!_

* * *

><p><strong>"I never cared," he said. "I wanted you anyway. I always wanted you." – Jace<strong>

**"You're a Lightwood," she said. "Your family never gives up. I knew you wouldn't let what I said to you that night well enough alone."**

**"I don't do false reassurances," Izzy said, and pushed the tequila bottle away from her. Her eyes, on Jordan, were lively and dark. "Come here, werewolf boy."**

**"Don't take this the wrong way, but you smell like Magnus."**

* * *

><p><em>Ha. The last one was totally spoken to Alec. By Izzy, maybe?<em>


	25. Yours

_Thanks for all the kind reviews! Now, it's on with the show._

_I don't own The Mortal Instruments_

* * *

><p><strong>Yours<strong>

She pressed the wrinkled paper to her chest, silent, and fell down on the leather chair. Black eyes looked at her with concern and gently called out her name as she touched her by the arm.

_'Clary, by the time you're reading this, it may be the last time you'll ever hear from me again._

She breathed hard, choked air forcing up her lungs and back in with great pressure. She trembled, dropped the paper, and folded forward.

_You may hate me for not telling you anything before I do it. You may hate that I don't think. It's fine. I don't blame you. I want you to._

People were calling for her, attempting to draw her back to reality. But her vision was blurred, and her mind was a mess. She couldn't hear them. She could barely even think.

_Sebastian is just too dangerous for you to all handle. I can defeat him. I'll try everything I could. Because it would be for you. Everything was for you._

She closed her eyes and felt the first teardrop trickle down her cheek, and she gasped at a sharp pain in her chest. She couldn't breathe.

_There are so many things I wish I told you before I did what I've done. I regret not telling you those things, because you deserve every part of me. You have every part of me. So I hope you can understand._

She opened her mouth, wishing she could scream, but only a silent, weak one came out. It was strangled, and she was collapsing.

_I hope you can understand the reasons I am so reckless, selfish, and destructive, because even though there is no demon blood in me, I'm still a demon at heart. You should know best, Clary, because you have that heart._

She shook her head in agony, her face soaked with tears and pain. She clawed at her head and hair, scraping skin and blood, but that wasn't the pain that was destroying her. It wasn't even close.

_My life was never going to have a happy ending, and I'm sure you knew that. Even so, my short life has been worthwhile, because I met you. Most importantly, because I _had_ you._

She finally cried out his name, and dropped to her knees on the ground, clutching her chest in her arms. Her red hair fell in shadows over her grief-stricken face, and she took one look at the letter.

_If there would be another life where we would meet again, I will undoubtedly protect you once more with all of my being. I will always be there to risk my life for you, and I'll always be willing to._

She reached her hand out, grabbing the folded and crumpled letter in her fingers, and cradled it to her body –

_So if you feel like you want to forget about me, please do, I might even want you to. But even so, I'll belong to you. I'm forever yours. – Jace'_

– And she crushed it in her fists.

* * *

><p><em>Did that make you cry, my friends? Did it? HUH? Well, I don't exactly expect you to CRY, but it was sad, right? ^.^' Otherwise that would've been a total fail.<em>

_Anyway, here is a teaser from the Clockwork Prince! Because that's what Cassie Clare just posted._

* * *

><p><strong>Dear sensible Miss Gray, <strong>

**I write to you on behalf of a mutual friend, one William Herondale. I know that it is his habit to come and go — most often go — from the Institute as he pleases, and that therefore it may be some time before any alarm is raised at his absence. But I ask you, as one who holds your good sense in esteem, not to assume this absence to be of the ordinary sort. I saw him myself last night and he was, to say the least, distraught when he left my residence. I have reason for concern that he might do himself an injury, and therefore I suggest that his whereabouts be sought and his safety ascertained. He is a difficult young man to like but I believe you see the good in him, as I do, Miss Gray, and that is why I humbly address my letter to you —**

**Your servant,  
>Magnus Bane<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>We! Love! Magnus! Don't we, dear companions? He is the Warlock of our lives!<em>

_By the way, speaking of people of our lives, there is a poll on my page that asks what your favorite characters out of these two series are. You don't have to do it, but you can vote on it if you're totally bored out of your mind. XD_


	26. Zany

_This is officially the last chapter! OH! MY! GOD! I'm so proud . . . 26 days of writing every day. :') Yay._

_Anyway, first of all, I'd like to give a HUGE shout-out to: **Mattysgoggles, for reviewing practically EVERY chapter of this fanfiction!** :D :D You are so amazing, dear! Without you, none of this would've happened! (maybe it would've, but I would've felt a hundred times sadder. XD) THANK YOU!_

_**And there is also Playing . By . Myself** (no spaces in the actual name) who stuck with me from the beginning, and also commented on about half of the drabbles. You're amazing too! :D :D_

_Without you guys, I wouldn't have felt like updating everyday . . . I'd DREAD updating every day, for sure. So you two are stupendous, brilliant, fantastic, awesome, and, uh, YOU'RE AWESOME! I REALLY appreciate what you've done for me._

_'Nuff said. ;D_

_For the last time (in a while, for I am not giving up on writing TMI or TID), I do not own the incredible series. Yayyuh!_

* * *

><p><strong>Zany<strong>

_'He's my son. He's my son. I will not kill him, because he's my son.' _Valentine took a deep breath, and slowly unclenched his fists._ 'And he makes really good english biscuits.'_

" – So I literally grabbed him by the leg, cut it off, stabbed at his chest a couple of times, and then he finally dropped dead and now, he won't bother us anymore. How amazing is that? And the only injuries I got was a broken arm and ankle, a concussion, sand in my throat, and a glass impaled to my side." Sebastian smirked proudly, despite the nasty blue bruise on his cheekbone and the great gash on his lip. "I'm invincible, father."

"It seems so, Son," he replied half-heartedly, but his offspring took that as a fully rewarding compliment, and beamed even more.

"I think I got my fighting skills from you."

Valentine raised an eyebrow at that, somewhat offended at that suggestion. He grasped his elbows, and looked at him calmly. "How do you say so?"

"Jocelyn really cannot fight. If she fought that Downworlder, instead of me, she'd probably, at least, have a dislocated shoulder." Valentine continued to raise his eyebrow at his child, forcing himself to not point out that he was in a far worse condition than that. "Clary might've just fainted, and maybe she'd wake up, and draw some rune to make the ground collapse under him, and that would probably kill him. But _after_ she faints." At least she might've got the job done quick with the rune. "Jace . . . He's just too soft. He probably would just break his arms or legs and leave it be. I'd imagine him to walk away after he beats the Downworlder up." And he would _walk_ away. Sebastian practically _crawled_ to where they were and Valentine had to waste his time drawing healing runes on him.

_'He's making an absolute fool of himself,'_ Valentine sighed mentally, and started rubbing his head. He just couldn't listen to him anymore.

'We'll be the amazing duo, father, you and I." Sebastian's smile was sickening adoring. "We should continue to prove to the others how strong we are. Well," he glanced down, but unashamed, "after I can start walking and eating again. I also think my throats clogging up right now. I probably have a cold. I need some medicine of some sort, or something warm. Can you make me some hot chocolate?"

Valentine trembled with anger and irritation as he closed his eyes, pursed his lips, and clenched his hands into fists. He struggled his composure. '_He is my son. I will force myself not to kill him, because he is my son.'_ He took one more deep breath. _'And because of the biscuits.'_

"That's a fool you have next to you, Valentine," he could almost hear a voice in his mind say, mocking, sneering. "He's more of a clown than anything else."

* * *

><p><em>How was that for a last chapter then, my friends? I tried making it the most amusing it can be, or I can make it be. I hope it was a nice conclusion . . . despite the fact that Valentine is actually DEAD, and he actually likes his son . . . But who cares? XD<em>

_By the way, a question has been stirring in my mind lately . . . Someone voted on my pole that they liked Sebastian/Jonathan and he is one of their favorite characters. I'm not judging, at all, because it's people's opinions . . . I actually laughed at it. No offense intended. Who was it, dear friend? I'd really like to know! :D_

_Anyway, there hasn't been any new teasers posted for either series . . . so, if some of you haven't read the Seelie Court Scene (Because It's Bitter) in Jace's POV (City of Ashes), or Magnus and Alec's first kiss, I'll post part of those on here, too. I actually doubt a lot of you haven't read them . . . but this 'epilogue' just feels empty without some bold words in the end, right?_

* * *

><p>Because it is Bitter:<strong> "It's just a kiss," he said, and heard the roughness in his own voice, and wondered if she heard it, too. Not that it mattered—there was no way to hide it. It was too much. He had never <em>wanted<em> like this before. There had always been girls. He had asked himself, in the dead of night, staring at the blank walls of his room, what made Clary so different. She was beautiful, but other girls were beautiful. She was smart, but there were other smart girls. She understood him, laughed when he laughed, saw through the defenses he put up to what was underneath. There was no Jace Wayland more real than the one he saw in her eyes when she looked at him.**

**But still, maybe, he could find all that somewhere else. People fell in love, and lost, and moved on. He didn't know why he couldn't. He didn't know why he didn't even want to. All he knew was that whatever he had to owe to Hell or Heaven for this chance, he was going to make it count.**

* * *

><p>Kissed: <strong>"What is it?" Alec said<strong>

**"Never kissed anyone?" Magnus said. "No one at all?"**

**"No," said Alec, hoping this didn't disqualify him from being datable. "Not a real kiss —"**

**"Come here." Magnus took him by the elbows and pulled him close. For a moment Alec was entirely disoriented by the feeling of being so close to someone else, to the kind of person he'd wanted to be close to for so long. Magnus was long and lean but not skinny; his body was hard, his arms lightly muscled but strong; he was an inch or so taller than Alec, which hardly ever happened, and they fit together perfectly. Magnus' finger was under his chin, tilting his face up, and then they were kissing. Alec heard a small hitching gasp come from his own throat and then their mouths were pressed together with a sort of controlled urgency. Magnus, Alec thought dazedly, really knew what he was doing. His lips were soft, and he parted Alec's expertly, exploring his mouth: a symphony of lips, teeth, tongue, every movement waking up a nerve ending Alec had never known he had.**

* * *

><p><em>So. Much. Kissing! Gosh, Cassie Clare's children sure know how to make out. Though, in some way, doesn't that make us fans love them even more?<em>

http : / / cassandraclare . com / cms / bitter

http : / / cassandraclare . com / cms/ kissed

_Well, that was that. It was a pleasure working with you guys! Hopefully, I can see you guys again some time in the future. Yes, the future sounds nice. TO THE FUTURE, MY FRIENDS!_


End file.
